Shadette the Hedgehog
by kportz
Summary: OK. all punctuation and grammer has been fixed. please let me know if there's anything else i can do. this story is about a hedgehog girl named Shadette and the adventures she gets into while trying to find her long lost brother. PreSA2
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own sonic or any of the other game characters

hope i fixed it good enough for you people.

SHADETTE THE HEDGEHOG

Prologue:

A beautiful little girl walked down the street. She couldn't have been more than five. But this was no ordinary little girl. She was a hedgehog. She had long black fur with a flash of pink here and there. This little girl looked like a certain black hedgehog that the military kept as a project, which was extremely coincidental, as she was his sister. Her name was Shadette.

Shadette was younger than her brother because she was created after him by Professor Gerald Robotnik to destroy the world. But he didn't think she would survive. So, in turn, he altered her brother's memories in order to destroy the world that killed his granddaughter, Maria.

Somehow, though, Shadette survived. But all she knew about herself was her name. She aged slower than her brother while she was being created. So she was, as a result, younger when she emerged from the capsule. She was created to age until she reached adulthood, then stop.

Shadette was looking for a hedgehog that looked similar to her. She was four when she awoke for the first time. She found a space transporter and warped herself to Earth, and then saw a picture of a military secret codenamed; Project Shadow. She saw this picture from a bat that called herself Rouge. She was a beautiful creature who was only twelve at the time.

Shadette stopped walking to rest. 'Why can't I find him' she thought to herself. It had turned to night a few hours ago, and she was scared. She looked at the stars, admiring their beauty.

"I want to find him," she said to herself quietly, "someone help me…"

* * *

more of the story will follow, please reveiw and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the sonic characters, those are copyright SEGA, SONICTEAM.

here's the next chapter

please... no flames

FIVE YEARS LATER…

Shadette walked the streets. 'Alone… again…' she thought to herself, 'why can't I find him?' she looked to the stars. She did that every night. She found her former home, ARK. It was old, rusty, and decrepit.

"Hi," a voice said from behind her. She readied herself and whirled around. She saw a blue hedgehog.

"What do you want with me?" Shadette said, still keeping her fighting stance.

"Hey, I just wanted to know why you look so lonely," the blue hedgehog said, "my name's Sonic. What's yours?"

"I… I'm Shadette," she said slowly. She was cautious.

Suddenly, a little fox came running up. "Sonic! What ya doin'?"

"Hey, Tails, meet Shadette," Sonic said. Shadette tensed up. "Hi," Tails said, extending a hand for a handshake. She took it. She gave a small smile.

"Hey, I got an idea. How about we all go get a chilidog? My treat," Sonic said and flashed a friendly smile at Shadette. She smiled back and followed.

Sonic and Tails took Shadette to a small outdoor chilidog place. It was their favorite place. She'd never had a chilidog before, so when Sonic set one in front of her, she didn't know what it was.

She stared at it for a minute until Tails said, "What's the matter? Why aren't you eating?"

"Sorry, I… I've just never had anything like this before," Shadette said looking at her food.

"What?" Sonic said, choking on a bite of chilidog, "You've never had a chilidog? You've got to be kidding!"

"No, I haven't," Shadette said, looking down.

"How come?" Tails asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've never had a lot of money. Come to think of it, I've never had _any_ money. Ever," Shadette said.

"Wow, what did you eat?" Sonic said, thinking he already knew the answer.

"Garbage," she said, picking up her chilidog and taking a huge bite. She ate the rest quickly.

"Jeez, eat like a person. No one's gonna take your food," Sonic said.

"Man, I didn't realize how hungry I was…" Shadette said, mostly to herself. She then continued to eat. Then a girl came up to Sonic and hugged him. She was a pink hedgehog girl. She had a red dress on.

"Oh Sonic, I missed you," she said in a squeal-like voice that hurt Shadette's ears.

"Your girlfriend, I take it," Shadette said with a smile.

"NO!" Sonic shouted in horror.

"Who's this?" the girl said with an almost happy smile.

"Amy, meet Shadette. Now please, let go," Sonic said in a choked voice. Amy and sat next to Sonic while eyeing Shadette, and Shadette knew that they wouldn't get along.

* * *

I'm sooooo sorry that my chapters are so short. i'll try to get the next one up ASAP. but i can't guarantee when that will be, sorry to inconvenience you. please read and review.  



	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own sonic characters respective to the games.

heres the next chapter.

hope you like it

SHADETTE THE HEDGEHOG

CHAPTER 2

As Amy sat down next to Sonic, she sized Shadette up. She was seeing what she had to compete with. Shadette was beautiful. For being a homeless person, that is. She was wearing a long black skirt that went down to her ankles. She was also wearing a short, tight black skirt over the long one, and a pink top with bell sleeves. But what caught Amy's attention the most was her bracelet. It was a cloth wristband, but Shadette had put a hair tie that had a huge bow on it on the wristband. But this was an expensive outfit.

"How did you get such a pretty outfit when you're homeless?" Amy asked.

"I dig through peoples' garbage until I find something I like," Shadette answered in a matter of fact voice. Amy was disgusted.

Suddenly, a boy who could not have been more than twelve came up to Shadette.

He grabbed her arm roughly and said, "Hey! I thought I told you not to be around other men." He started to drag her away. She resisted. That earned her a slap across the face. That was something Sonic did NOT like. "Hey you!" the boy whirled around.

"You know that slapping a lady is really a bad idea when I'm around, right?" Sonic asked him.

"So what? It's not like a loser like you can do anything about it. Now scram." Sonic was boiling with rage by the last comment.

As Sonic was getting ready to pummel the guy, a bat dropped out of the window of the building behind the boy. It was still night, so he didn't notice her. The batgirl snuck up behind the boy and kicked him in the back of the head so hard he got knocked out. The batgirl helped Shadette to her feet as she had fallen when she got slapped.

"Are you okay?" the batgirl asked Shadette as Sonic and Amy came running over.

"Yes… yes, I'm fine," she managed to say.

"Who is this guy?" Sonic asked, looking at the guy's unconscious body.

"And why did he attack you?" Amy said, also looking at the unconscious guy.

Suddenly, a cop car pulled up. "Is this the guy we were called about?" the cop said, looking at the unconscious guy then looking at Sonic.

"I don't know. I didn't call," Sonic said.

Tails then came running up. "I called, Sonic," he said, "he was convicted of grand theft auto and sent to juvenile detention."

"But he can't be more than twelve!" Amy said in surprise.

"Well, looks can be deceiving. He's actually sixteen," the batgirl said.

"Hey, Rouge! I thought you were on vacation!" the cop said.

"Yeah, it was cut short," Rouge replied.

"Rouge… that name sounds familiar," Shadette said quietly.

"You should know the name," Rouge said, "I met you when you were a little girl. How about we all go get some dinner. I'll explain everything then."

* * *

hi I'm back. please be patient for the next chapter. It may take a while. thank you. 

just to clear stuff up, i meant for this story to go from preSA2 into the SA2 storyline later on. thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i do not own any sonic characters

here's the next chapter

enjoy

SHADETTE THE HEDGEHOG

CHAPTER 3

The five of them went to a downtown restaurant. It was small, but the food was amazing. Shadette had something called spaghetti. She had never eaten stuff like this before, but she enjoyed every bite.

When they were finished, Rouge said, "It's getting late. We ought to get home." she then turned to Shadette. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, she's stayin' with us," Sonic said with a smile.

"Really? Are you sure?" Shadette's eyes lit up.

"Sure," Tails said.

"Why not," Amy added. She didn't seem too happy, though.

So, the four of them went back to Sonic's apartment. Amy had moved in a few months ago, and then Tails moved in when his workshop burned to the ground. He didn't even know how the fire started. When they got there, Sonic immediately lied down on the couch. It was a small apartment, but it was adequate.

"So where do I sleep?" Shadette asked. She was tired. "Well, let's see," Sonic said, "Amy's got her own room. Tails has got a bunk bed… I'll sleep in Tails' room and you can have the couch."

"Okay," Shadette said.

Sonic got off the couch and headed to Tails' room. "Good night, Shadette," he said.

"Good night… Sonic," she replied, hesitating to say his name. He smiled and went to bed.

Shadette lied down on the couch and tried to fall asleep. But it did not come easy. She was still looking for him; the one that looked like her.

'Why can't I find him,' she thought, 'someone help me…'

* * *

hi people i'm back. the next chapter might be a while. forgive the timing. 


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: i don't own any sonic characters

have a happy time

SHADETTE THE HEDGEHOG

CHAPTER 4

Sonic woke up, as he usually did, at around 3:00AM to get a drink from the fridge. He walked into the living room and found Shadette sitting at the window, staring at the stars. She looked in Sonic's direction.

She said, "You walk so quietly. I barely noticed you there."

"Well, you speak very quietly. What're you doing up this early in the morning?" Sonic said softly. Shadette looked back up to the stars. A tear formed in her eye.

"Oh, what's wrong?" he asked as he came to sit next to her.

"I've been searching for him for so long… why can't I find him?" she asked to no one in particular, even though Sonic was sitting right next to her.

He looked at her. The light from the full moon shined down onto her fur and quills. Sonic thought she looked like an ancient goddess; something you would hear about only in myths and legends. She was beautiful, and her long skirt and shirt with bell sleeves only enhanced the 'goddess' effect. She sat there; looking as majestic and magnificent as a queen of untold lands, and all Sonic could do at the moment was stare.

But, in the same way, Shadette thought he looked like a warrior from legend. The moonlight shining on his quills gave them an almost metallic glow. She thought it made him look like a knight in armor, readying himself for a grand battle. To her, Sonic looked like an ancient liberator, fighting for freedom and never looking back. And, just like Sonic, she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

They finally realized that they were only inches apart and were getting closer. After what seemed like an eternity, they kissed. Sonic's hands went around her tiny waist, and Shadette's hands went on either side of his face. They stayed like this for several minutes, wishing that it would never end. They had finally found peace, right there, in each other's arms, and they hoped it would last forever.

* * *

there we go have a fun time reading it. 


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: i have nothing to do with the sonic characters

have anothre happy time

SHADETTE THE HEDGEHOG

CHAPTER 5

Sonic and Shadette woke up that morning to Amy screaming,

"OH MY GOD!" They both had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Calm down, Amy," Sonic said in an almost terrified voice.

"THAT LITTLE TRAMP LEAVES OUR HOME NOW!" Amy was outraged. She ran back to her room to get her Piko Piko hammer. Sonic ran after her.

Shadette could hear them talking.

"Amy, listen to me…"

"No! I will not have that… that… thing stealing MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Let's get something straight before you fly off the handle, here. I was NEVER your boyfriend. And I hope I never am!"

"She's got to be a tramp. You don't want her cheating on you, do you?"

"Do NOT try to turn this around on Shadette. She didn't do anything wrong. YOU'RE the one that's acting crazy."

"I don't want to hear it, Sonic. She's so stupid!"

"I'd look in a mirror before you make accusations like that, Amy!"

Amy swung her hammer at Sonic... just as Shadette pulled him out of the way.

"That's it, you little tramp… you're gonna be crippled by the time I get done with you," Amy said with a menacing look on her face.

"Why just crippled? Why not dead?" Shadette asked as she took her usual fighting stance.

"As you wish," Amy said and lunged at her.

Amy ran at Shadette and she sidestepped. So, in turn, Amy slammed right into the dresser. Amy got up and swung her hammer at Shadette's head. Shadette ducked, put her hand on the ground for support, then used both of her feet and kicked Amy in the stomach. Amy flew across the room, hit the wall and was knocked unconscious.

Shadette turned to Sonic. "Sorry. Force of habit," she said to him as Tails helped him up.

"It's okay… she kind of deserved it. Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Sonic said out of pure shock. Amy didn't usually act like that.

"I learned from various people…" Shadette answered. "Oh no… her head is bleeding. We ought to get her to a doctor," Shadette said as she saw that Amy's head really was bleeding.

"Okay, I'll call an ambulance," Sonic said, and headed for the phone.

* * *

so what do you think... R&R please  



	7. Chapter 7

i dont own the sonic characters

im back

have fun

SHADETTE THE HEDGEHOG

CHAPTER 6

As Sonic and Shadette sat in the hospital waiting room, Sonic asked, "How old are you, again?"

"I turned eleven two weeks ago," Shadette answered. She still felt bad over kicking Amy.

Sonic, at the time, was reading a sports magazine, and Shadette, who couldn't read, was looking at the pictures in a fashion magazine.

Then a doctor came in and said to Sonic, "Amy would like to see you."

"Okay. I'll be back, Shadette," Sonic said as he went with the doctor.

Shadette waited for a while, which was maybe a few minutes, until Sonic wandered back in. He looked happy but a little disappointed at the same time. He sat down next to Shadette.

"They think she might have a slight concussion, but she'll live," he said, "They want to keep her overnight to be safe."

"Oh my god, this is all my fault," she sobbed.

"No, no, it's not your fault," Sonic said, "Amy started the fight. You were only defending yourself."

He hugged her to comfort her, and as she felt the heat from his body, she calmed down. They looked into each other's eyes, and they could have sworn that they saw stars behind the other.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Sonic said. They got up and left.

* * *

hey listen up people. im very sorry that the chapters are getting rushed. that usually happens when i get bored with a story or something big is going on, and im sorry for the characters being OOC. that also happens alot with me. well knuckles will be in the next chapter(i warn you, i'm not good at writing knuckles) and again sorry its so short.  



End file.
